1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for displaying an image in a computer.
2. Related Art
Techniques for displaying an image by a computer using a so-called photo album are well known. According to such techniques, image data is stored in a server device connected to a network such as the Internet. The image data stored in the server device is displayed as images on client devices connected to the network. Several of the known techniques allow multiple images to be simultaneously displayed together with a main image, which is a main target to be displayed, so that the display screen looks more attractive when a client device displays images (for example, see JP-A-2002-111995, JP-A-2001-312647, and JP-A-2001-312647). JP-A-2002-111995 discloses a technique using as a background image an image photographed in advance by a user of a terminal device. JP-A-2001-312647 discloses a technique by which advertisement information created by an advertisement company is displayed as a wallpaper image of an information page created by a user of a terminal device. JP-A 2005-331895 discloses a technique using a combination of plural images as a so-called screen saver.
The technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-111995 gives rise to a problem that images displayable as backgrounds are limited to images photographed by a user oneself. The technique of JP-A 2002-111995 causes another problem that albums created according to this technique are static albums and may be read only in their original states at the time the albums were created. The technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-312647 has a similar problem that advertisements created by this technique are static advertisements. JP-A-2005-331895 discloses merely a technique for displaying plural images, which technique may lead to displaying of images that are not relevant to each other.